marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel NOW! (2016)
New/Relaunched/Revamped series October 2016 Black Panther Vol 6 7.jpg|'Black Panther Vol 6' (From ) Black Widow Vol 6 7.jpg|'Black Widow Vol 6' (From ) CAGE! Vol 1 1.jpg|'CAGE! Vol 1' (Mini-Series) Captain America Sam Wilson Vol 1 14.jpg|'Captain America: Sam Wilson Vol 1' (From ) Champions Vol 2 1.jpg|'Champions Vol 2' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 4.jpg|'Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2' (From ) Deadpool Vol 4 21.jpg|'Deadpool Vol 4' (From ) Doctor Strange and the Sorcerers Supreme Vol 1 1.jpg|'Doctor Strange and the Sorcerers Supreme Vol 1' (New Series) Doctor Strange Vol 4 12.jpg|'Doctor Strange Vol 4' (From ) Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2 1.jpg|'Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2' (New Series) Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 1.jpg|'Infamous Iron Man Vol 1' (Relaunch of International Iron Man Vol 1) Jessica Jones Vol 1 1.jpg|'Jessica Jones Vol 1' (New Series) Mosaic Vol 1 1.jpg|'Mosaic Vol 1' (New Series) Ms. Marvel Vol 4 12.jpg|'Ms. Marvel Vol 4' (From ) Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 11.jpg|'Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1' (From ) Prowler Vol 2 1.jpg|'Prowler Vol 2' (New Series) Solo Vol 2 1.jpg|'Solo Vol 2' (New Series) Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 7.jpg|'Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1' (From ) Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 15.jpg|'Uncanny Avengers Vol 3' (From ) November 2016 Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 1.jpg|'Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 2' (New Series) Avengers Vol 7 1.jpg|'Avengers Vol 7' (Relaunch of All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1) Black Panther World of Wakanda Vol 1 1.jpg|'Black Panther: World of Wakanda Vol 1' (New Series) Captain America Steve Rogers Vol 1 7.jpg|'Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1' (From ) Foolkiller Vol 3 1.jpg|'Foolkiller Vol 3' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Ghost Rider Vol 8 1.jpg|'Ghost Rider Vol 8' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 1.jpg|'Invincible Iron Man Vol 4' (Relaunch) Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 13.jpg|'Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1' (From ) Occupy Avengers Vol 1 1.jpg|'Occupy Avengers Vol 1' (New Series) Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3 10.jpg|'Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3' (From ) Spider-Woman Vol 6 13.jpg|'Spider-Woman Vol 6' (From issue #13) Thanos Vol 2 1.jpg|'Thanos Vol 2' (New Series) Thunderbolts Vol 3 7.jpg|'Thunderbolts Vol 3' (From ) Ultimates 2 Vol 2 1.jpg|'Ultimates 2 Vol 2' (Relaunch of Ultimates Vol 2) Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 15.jpg|'Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1' (From ) Unworthy Thor Vol 1 1.jpg|'Unworthy Thor Vol 1' (Mini-Series) Venom Vol 3 1.jpg|'Venom Vol 3' (Relaunch of Venom: Space Knight Vol 1) December 2016 Gamora Vol 1 1.jpg|'Gamora Vol 1' (New Series) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4 15.jpg|'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4' (From ) Hawkeye Vol 5 1.jpg|'Hawkeye Vol 5' (New Series) Hulk Vol 4 1.jpg|'Hulk Vol 4' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Nova Vol 7 1.jpg|'Nova Vol 7' (New Series) Punisher Vol 11 7.jpg|'Punisher Vol 11' (From ) Rocket Raccoon Vol 3 1.jpg|'Rocket Raccoon Vol 3' (New Series) Slapstick Vol 2 1.jpg|'Slapstick Vol 2' (New Series) Star-Lord Vol 2 1.jpg|'Star-Lord Vol 2' (New Series) January 2017 Daredevil Vol 5 15.jpg|'Daredevil Vol 5' (From ) Mighty Captain Marvel Vol 1 1.jpg|'Mighty Captain Marvel Vol 1' (Relaunch of Captain Marvel Vol 9) Mighty Thor Vol 2 15.jpg|'Mighty Thor Vol 2' (From ) Moon Knight Vol 8 10.jpg|'Moon Knight Vol 8' (From ) Spider-Man Vol 2 12.jpg|'Spider-Man Vol 2' (From ) U.S.Avengers Vol 1 1.jpg|'U.S.Avengers Vol 1' (Relaunch of New Avengers Vol 4) Unstoppable Wasp Vol 1 1.jpg|'Unstoppable Wasp Vol 1' (New Series) March 2017 Silver Surfer Vol 8 9.jpg|'Silver Surfer Vol 8' (From ) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Publishing Initiatives